Lego: Hero Factory
Far away in an entirely different galaxy than our own, there lies the surreal and high-tech Makuhero City, home to the Hero Factory, where new robotic heroes are built every day. The factory was created by the wise architect of Makuhero City, Mr. Makuro, with the intention of upholding peace and prosperity throughout the universe, fighting the worst villains and monsters from all over the galaxy. The main story revolves around the Hero Factory Alpha Team and their allied rookie heroes combating evil on several different planets. The Show is animated by Tinseltown Toons. The Show first premiered on September 20,2010 on Nickolodean. Episodes 1. 'Trials of Furno' 2. Core Crisis 3. The Enemy Within 4. Von Nebula 5. Ordeal by Fire 6. Savage Planet part 1 7. Savage Planet part 2 8. Breakout Charecters Hero Factory **'Preston Stormer': Leader of Hero Factory's prestigious Alpha 1 Team. Considered by many to be the greatest Hero of the modern age, Stormer has completed several missions in his time as Alpha 1 Team leader. Dedicated and no-nonsense, Stormer has displayed a remarkable sense of loyalty. However, Stormer is secretly shaken by the Von Ness mission, and he feels that he could have done something to prevent his friend from going rogue. Stormer later found out that Von Ness had been transformed into the evil Von Nebula, and was the principal target of Von Nebula's campaign against Hero Factory. Stormer defeated Von Nebula and his henchmen with the aid of William Furno and the other rookies, promoting them afterward to full-fledged heroes. He is armed with an ice blade weapon that can double as a blaster and a sword with a saw and a grappling hook, and has been dispatched alongside Surge, Breez and Furno to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Villains. He was upgraded to 2.0 with the same system used for Nex and Evo and rearmed with a version of the multi-tool ice shield with a freezing super blade, a tube that connects from his core and two ice spikes. He has recently been upgraded to 3.0 and has now got an animal-controlling helmet, that resembles a Rhinoceros head, and dual fold-out blades so he can stop Witch Doctor. He is voiced by John Schneider. **'Dunkan Bulk': A member of Hero Factory's prestigious Alpha 1 Team. Bulk is physically the factory's strongest hero. However, he is not very bright and could be considered as the only-brawns-no-brains member of the team. Despite this, he is very dedicated to his duty. He is armed with a Metal Sphere Shooter with mini-lasers as a 1.0 model. It is unknown what happened to him during the attack on Tanker Station 22, but he got the 2.0 upgrade eventually. Recently, he was upgraded to 3.0 to stop Witch Doctor. Now at 3.0, he has a helmet that resembles a Wolf and wrist-mounted blades. He is voiced by Christopher B. Duncan. **'Jimi Stringer': A member of Hero Factory's prestigious Alpha 1 Team. Stringer is the only Hero who actually enjoys working with rookies. Laid back with an extensive knowledge of sound, Stringer is an experienced musician. He is armed with a sonic weapon that shoots sonic sound blasts, has a smaller sonic weapon with longer range, and a little electric gadget as a 1.0 model. It is unknown what happened to him during the attack on Tanker Station 22, but he got the 2.0 upgrade eventually. Recently, he was upgraded to 3.0 to stop Witch Doctor. Now at 3.0, he has a helmet that resembles a Black Bear and a triple-bladed Bear claw. He is voiced by Stephen Stanton. **'William Furno': William is very loyal to his teammates and, when he was a rookie, fought hard to earn Stormer's respect. When he was first activated, his Hero Core charge exceeded the normal blast. This caused scientists to believe that Furno had a special destiny. Furno can sometimes overexert himself during missions, leaving him physically drained, but he displayed incredible valor during the battles with Von Nebula and was recognized by Stormer as a full-fledged hero. He was armed with a dual-fire shooter that shoots heated coils of plasma and can work like a flame-thrower or a sword, owns his own motorcycle called the Furno Bike with dual plasma shooters, and has been dispatched alongside Surge, Breez and Stormer to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Villains. He too was upgraded to 2.0 and rearmed with his own version of the multi-tool ice shield with rotating climbing hooks and ice power-up. Recently, he was upgraded to 3.0 to stop Witch Doctor. Now at 3.0, he has a plasma bow and a helmet that resembles an Eagle. He is voiced by Eric Christian Olsen. **'Natalie Breez': The only female member of the Alpha 1 Team, Breez is extremely agile and a skilled diplomat. She has an ability to talk with 180000 species of wild animals such as the Tratix Reptoid. Breez is very determined and always ready for any mission, no matter how difficult. She was once a rookie but showed wisdom and maturity during the battles with Von Nebula and was recognized by Stormer as a full-fledged hero. She is armed with energized, laser-shooting boomerangs that are attached to harpoons, and has been dispatched alongside Furno, Surge and Stormer to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Villains. She was also upgraded to 2.0 with advanced multi-tool blades with a saw blaster and grappling hook, plus cloaking. She is voiced by Jean Louisa Kelly. **'Mark Surge': Competitive and clumsy, Mark has a hot-tempered personality. However, he secretly believes that he was built with a flaw that will make him one day turn evil. He was once a rookie but gained valuable experience during the battles with Von Nebula and was recognized by Stormer as a full-fledged hero. He is armed with twin lightning shooters and shields, and has been dispatched alongside Furno, Breez and Stormer to defend Tanker Station 22 from the Fire Villains. In the battle of Tanker Station 22, he was reported missing but found later. He was upgraded to 2.0 and rearmed with an ice spear shooter that has a climbing hook and a grappler. He is voiced by Bryton James. **'Nathan Evo': One of the first Heroes constructed using the factory's upgraded 2.0 system. Calm and collected, Evo drops into a meditative state between battles. He is armed with a Multi-Tool Ice Shield featuring a double-barrel ice cannon with dual ice spears, and serves as a tech and medic, constructing and repairing weaponry and keeping his comrades healthy while out in the field. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. **'Julius Nex': One of the first Heroes constructed using the factory's upgraded 2.0 system. Enthusiastic and exuberant, Nex is in charge of Hero Factory's outreach program, communicating directly with the general public through services such as social networking sites. He carries a Multi-Tool Ice Shield featuring an enhanced ice power-up and cutting blades, and acts as a heavy-duty fighter and communications expert. He has been recently upgraded with the new 3.0 system and now has a helmet that resembles a Saber-toothed tiger for warding off animals and a double-bladed Tiger claw. With all this new equipment, he and the rest of the Alpha 1 Team have traveled to Quatros to stop Witch Doctor. He is voiced by Jason Canning. **'Daniel Rocka': The latest member of the Alpha 1 Team. He was at first a 2.0 model and he later got the new upgraded 3.0 system. He has gold and black armor and a white Hero Core. Rocka carries a large multifunctional double claw combo tool on his right hand . Rocka also has a helmet which resembles a Lion head which can ward off attacking animals. He was sent to assist Aldous Witch in a small operation on Quatros, but, when he found that Aldous had turned in to the evil Witch Doctor, he called for backup from the Alpha 1 Team to stop him. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. **'Merrik Fortis':The head of Hero Recon Team, armed with a projectile weapon called "Good Old Trustworthy" and a claw. He is armored with a two-toned carbon chest plate, and a pair of wings. He will be voiced by Troy Baker. Villains **'Von Nebula': Leader of the Von Nebula Force. Once a rookie from Hero Factory named Von Ness who worked with Stormer (when he was also a rookie) and team leader Thresher, he then became a villain of pure evil. He carries a Black Hole Staff and has vicious spiky armor. Overall, Von Nebula wants nothing more than the destruction of Hero Factory and Preston Stormer. He was eventually trapped in his Black Hole Staff, when it was used against him. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. **'Rotor': Servant of Von Nebula. Rotor is one of Von Nebula's most dangerous minions, he is a twisted, sycophantic lackey of Xplode's. He, like the rest of Von Nebula's minions, is wanted for numerous crimes across the galaxy. Capable of incredible speeds and mobility using his jet pack, Rotor can use his highly dangerous biohazard gas attack from any direction. The "whoosh-whoosh" sound of his rotors might just be the last sound an enemy will ever hear. He was finally captured by Furno, Stormer, Breez and Surge on the planetoid of Lemus 2 at the explosives plant. He is voiced by Joel Swetow. **'XPlode': Servant of Von Nebula. One of Von Nebula's most feared servants, XPlode has a bad temper and is covered in explosive spikes, which he launches at partially anything or anyone. He is a short-fused renegade that cannot be reasoned with due him being very impatient. He accepts jobs only when they appear to present a significant challenge, since he already has enough. He was finally captured by the Alpha 1 Team in New Stellac City, but later escaped when fellow prison inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. **'Corroder': Servant of Von Nebula. One of Von Nebula's newest henchmen, Corroder is lethal in close combat. His razor sharp claws and corrosive acid can cause major damage. His horn is his favorite weapon. He also has the ability to spit acid. He is the only member of Von Nebula's gang who might challenge his boss one day, for he likes to be the leader, instead of following orders from someone such as Von Nebula. He was finally captured by the Alpha 1 Team in New Stellac City, but later escaped when fellow prison inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Charlie Adler. **'Meltdown': Servant of Von Nebula. Von Nebula's most destructive and vicious servant, dabbling in in radioactive materials. Completely insane, he is armed with a radioactive sludge shooter which can cause anyone to become evil thanks to nanobots within the blast, and Meteor Blaster. His enemies should avoid his Cyclops stare at all costs. He was finally captured by the Alpha 1 Team in New Stellac City, but later escaped when fellow prison inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Joel Swetow. **'Thunder': Servant of Von Nebula. Von Nebula's toughest servant. He is not really the smartest being around, but he is considered heavily armed and highly dangerous. He has a Meteor Blaster and a massive crush claw. He also has the ability to twist his body into a ball and bowl over his adversaries. He was finally captured by the Alpha 1 Team in New Stellac City, but later escaped when fellow prison inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **'Vapour': Servant of Von Nebula. Resembling a blue version of Rotor, Vapour has dual tube-fed weapons that shoots corrosive vapour. He is well known for battling Bulk after the defeat of Von Nebula. During that battle, Bulk defeated and captured Vapour. He will be voiced by Troy Baker. **'Fire Lord': Leader of the Fire Villains. He and his minions were once a group of simple mining robots, mining and constructing on the mining planet of Tallos 5 where he had met Stormer before (however, now Stormer does not remember meeting him), but his literal thirst for power had driven him and his minions to find more powerful sources of energy. They were then trying to steal hero-pod fuel to power their weapons and themselves (especially Fire Lord himself) at Tanker Station 22. He was taken into custody to be helped by Hero Factory, but was eventually thrown into prison after the treatment proved ineffective, and later escaped when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He has a lava sphere shooter and a lava flame thrower. His lava armor is nearly impossible to penetrate. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. **'Drilldozer': Member of the Fire Villains. The strongest of Fire Lord's minions but not the smartest (though he is smarter than Thunder). His main weapon is his multi-tooth turbine-powered drill. He also has armor plating, red-hot molten spikes, razor-sharp claws and a lava sphere shooter. He lacks agility and is rather slow-moving. He was under treatment by Hero Factory to repair the damage done on him from absorbing excessive amounts of energy, but was eventually thrown into prison after the treatment failed, and later escaped when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **'Jetbug': Member of the Fire Villains. He can fly using his powerful back-mounted jet engines that can reach incredible speeds. One of his most feared weapons are his razor-sharp pincers. He is constantly giggling and regarded as highly insane, though according to Stormer, he was, like the other Fire Villains, not always like this. He was under treatment by Hero Factory to repair the damage done on him from absorbing excessive amounts of energy, but was thrown into prison when the treatment proved ineffective, and later escaped when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. **'Nitroblast': Member of the Fire Villains. With his plasma blowtorch and lava sphere shooter, he can access any security system and can crack many safes. His flaming shell protects him from almost any attack. He is the craftiest of Fire Lord's henchman. He is a sycophant who constantly fawns over Fire Lord. He was under treatment by Hero Factory to repair the damage done on him from absorbing excessive amounts of energy, but was thrown into prison when the treatment failed, and later escaped when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Stephen Stanton. **'Witch Doctor': An insane 'bot who was once a mild-mannered professor named Aldous Witch teaching rookies at Hero Factory. He always had coveted Quaza, so he traveled to the protected jungle planet of Quatros ( one of the last reserves of natural quaza )and started illegally mining for Quaza. During his excavation, he discovered a stone skull hidden in an ancient temple and when he added a sliver of Quaza, it did not just give him great powers, it also transformed him into an enormous villain. He carries four weapons, the most recognizable being his mighty energy staff (made for that stone skull) with skeletal energy powers and a clawed launcher weapon. He then started to control the local wildlife of Quatros (that wildlife being the Wasp-like Waspix (Jean Louisa Kelly), the Canine-like Fangz (Dee Bradley Baker), the Scorpion-like Scorpio (Dee Bradley Baker) and the Ape-like Raw-Jaw) (Jason Canning) with Quaza Spikes to do his bidding. Consequently, the more Quaza that was taken from the planet (as it was alive, supported by the Quaza), the weaker Quatros would get, and would eventually fall apart. He was eventually stopped and captured by Hero Factory, but later escaped prison when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **'Toxic Reapa': A crazed scoundrel from the planet Z'chaya, Reapa was captured by Hero Factory an unspecified amount of time ago, but managed to escape when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Troy Baker. **'Black Phantom': A malevolent villain who was captured by Hero Factory an unspecified amount of time ago. Phantom recently arranged a mass breakout which resulted in the escape of a great number of inmates. He keeps a pet drone named Arachnix. He is voiced by Mark Hamill **'Jawblade': A vicious shark from the planet Scylla, Jawblade was captured by Hero Factory an unspecified amount of time ago, but managed to escape when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. **'Splitface': A villainous miscreant, Splitface was captured by Hero Factory an unspecified amount of time ago, but managed to escape when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He has a split appearance and personality. He is voiced by Charlie Adler. **'Thornraxx': A venomous insect from a Beehive Planet, Thornraxx was captured by Hero Factory an unspecified amount of time ago, but managed to escape when fellow inmate Black Phantom organised a mass breakout. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Others *'Mr. Makuhiro': He is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. *'Professor Nathaniel Zib': He is voiced by Henry Winkler. *'Daniella Capricorn': She is voiced by Jennifer Coolidge. Category:Superheroes